No Talk and All Action
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Kakashi does not bother to use words to express his feelings. Instead, he just publically molests Iruka. [KakaIru Yaoi]


I wrote this during class and guess what, I'm posting it while I'm in school, as well. How productive am I?

I don't usually enjoy long titles, but I'll make an acception for this one. Enjoy the KakaIru!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-No Talk and All Action-**

Iruka's eyes glanced up to the clock as the hands struck seven, all at once. He was free! The chuunin signed his last report, stacked up upon the large pile, on the desk and rose from the uncomfortable chair. Working in the mission room was always so torturous both mentally and physically. He had no idea that every jounin in Konoha could not spell or even write.

Iruka sighed.

At least this was over with and thank god his presence was only required two times a week. But he did need the extra pay check. A teacher's salary was quite…low. The sensei got up from the desk, walked around it and amassed his belongings. They were all carefully placed in his bag and as he busied himself with the distraction, a sudden popping sound resonated behind him. All eyes but Iruka's were suddenly focused on the arrival of a certain tardy jounin.

''You're late.'' The sensei commented, without even glancing back, when the crumpled report was dropped from over his shoulder.

Iruka watched it flutter slowly down onto the desk. He sighed again. It looked worst than the normal late assignments. There was no way he would correct it, let alone read it, or even approve the beaten up, soiled, ripped, smudged, and illegible excuse for a report!

''Can I make it up to you, Iruka-sensei?'' Kakashi asked, in a sheepish voice.

Iruka slowly turned to decline and insist that the copy-nin wait for the next ninja's shift, but as he stood face to face with Kakashi…

He found himself being kissed. The office immediately fell silent and hell, he was just as stunned. Kakashi had pushed him up against the desk, until it as well was forced back and only stopped when Iruka's knees gave out and he sat upon the hard surface. A hot blush streaked across the bridge of his scarred nose and as he tried to pull back, Kakashi pushed forward again, unwilling to let the connection end.

There was no escape. Maybe he should just sit back and enjoy the warm lips, smothered against his own. Wait a minute…Iruka's mind reeled… Warm lips could only mean one thing. The round of gasps was proof enough that his realization was in fact correct. Kakashi's mask was…down, in front of all of these people. Iruka himself gasped but the parting of his lips was taken as a different kind of sign.

This had to be something very important for Kakashi, if he was willing to expose his face and himself, in such a public place. Even if it meant molesting Iruka, in a random, surprise attack, the chuunin knew better than to create an even bigger scene. Kakashi did annoy him but Iruka was certain that the same thing was felt about himself. But at least Kakashi had the courage to do something about their complex situation. There was respect, criticism but most apparent of all, attraction between both men.

Iruka would have never been able to do such a thing...

Kakashi took his breath away and refused to give it back.

The kiss was enjoyable though…the copy-nin acted as if he knew what he was doing. But it could have all been an act, just like Iruka was pretending not to be shy. Maybe that was why Kakashi was leaning on him in such a way, searching for support and affection.

The other jounin though, over curious, began to scatter to the other side of the room, _that _side.

They were all thinking the same thing.

Iruka, as Kakashi's tongue flicked against his own, shyly responded. His hands however, conveyed a deeper sentiment than just a physical response. They softly reached out and caressed the exposed flesh, as it was hidden again, by his gentle palms. He then tilted his head, at such an angle that Kakashi's face was hidden by the chuunin and as a bonus, the position made the deep meshing even more passionate.

Iruka slowly trailed his finger beneath the scar, which he knew had always been there. Kakashi then wrapped his arms around the chuunin's waist and pulled him away from the desk and into an embrace. After all, he did not want to bring it with him, when they suddenly disappeared, in a swirl of smoke.

A moment later…the dust reappeared and Kakashi, with his mask up again, grinned like an idiot and murmured, ''I forgot his bag'', before disappearing, again.

-EndE-


End file.
